


Affection

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Goblin Market - Christina Rossetti
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, Forbidden Love, Misses Clause Challenge, Romance, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The love shared by Laura and Jeanie is strong...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killer_quean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killer_quean/gifts).



> DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, and am making no money here!
> 
> Thanks, anonymous beta!

Jeanie was to have been a bride, but her deepest feelings always seemed to have been for her dear friend Laura.

The two were always together, arm in arm, sharing secrets. And their smiles and the brightness of their eyes as they looked at each other and giggled about some trifling thing or other spoke of more than the sort of sisterly affection that Laura and Lizzie shared. Others would doubtless consider such a love to be sinful, but Lizzie, who sensed it, saw its beauty.

And worried that the goblins would lead Laura astray as they did to Jeanie.


End file.
